


she likes you too

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Corny, Daisy's name change, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Post-Coital, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's doing it again, in his sleep.</p>
<p>Skoulson RomFest: Day 4 - Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	she likes you too

When he wakes up Daisy is looking intently at him. So much that for a moment he thinks it was her staring what actually woke him. Limbs heavy with deep after-sex sleep he feels disoriented for a moment, because they have been taking turns with the rooms so far and it takes him a moment to recognize he’s in his own bed this time.

“You were doing it again,” Daisy says, brushing her fingers along his nose, pinching the bridge softly.

“Sorry.”

She shakes her head softly, resting her chin on his shoulder (this is still disconcerting, too; this waking up to all this touching and warmth). “It sounded like a dream,” she says, her eyes soft. “But not a bad one.”

“It wasn’t bad,” he says, not wanting to worry her so soon into this.

It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t good either. It was just about her. Funny how he’s started dreaming about her a lot more since they started sleeping together. Maybe it’s the his head finally feels free to do it. He wonders if he had been holding back before, with her. He wonders how long he’s felt this about her, without noticing.

“You can’t blame a guy for the name he says when he’s asleep,” he tells her.

Daisy fixes him an incredulous gaze. She has scaringly expressive eyebrows, Coulson has always thought so.

“That’s a good excuse,” she says.

He looks at her guiltily. He _should_ be able to respect her wishes even in his sleep. And he knows how important the name change is for her - he knew the reasons, eventually, right before they became… (he still hesitates with this other name) _involved_. He feels like crap for holding on to _Skye_ selfishly like this.

“It’s fine,” Daisy says, lifting her shoulders, voice all gentle, appeasing him (she _shouldn’t_ have to appease him). “Skye likes you, too. Not as much but as Daisy but-”

“Not as much as Daisy?”

“It stands to reason,” she says. “The longer someone knows you, the more they like you. Daisy has known you the longest, technically.”

Coulson smiles, finding that argument ridiculously romantic (he didn’t think anyone could be ridiculously romantic _for him_ , not anymore) but also deeply flawed. Historically. He feels tempted to tell May the whole “the longer someone knows you” thing, she’d laugh for weeks.

_Skye likes you, too._

He lifts his prosthetic hand and wraps his fingers around her shoulder, caressing her above her collarbone. She’s Skye and Daisy and so many other things. She’s so full of people in there. So full of good things. Coulson is just himself. That can’t be enough, can it?

“You’re doing it again,” she tells him, pressing her index into his cheek.

“What? No. I didn’t call you - Daisy, it’s _Daisy_.”

“No,” she replies. “You’re doing the thing where you go into your head and look for reasons why this is a bad idea or why it won’t work or you’re not worthy of me or some crap like that.”

It’s _unsettling_ , when she does that. He is half-suspicious she has some sort of superpower (another one, he means) then he remembers it’s just with him.

“You’d make her sad, you know,” Daisy says.

“Who?”

“Skye. Don’t tell anyone but she used to have quite the crush on you,” she tells him, tapping her fingers against his chest.

Coulson chuckles, almost choking on it. Hearing those words while they are in his bunk, naked.

“ _Used to_?” he asks.

She places a finger on his lips, smiling dangerously at him.

“Well, I’m older, not as easily impressed,” she teases him.

He frowns. Daisy laughs. She’s told him that when he frowns like this he looks like the cat on his mug. _It’s not my mug_ , he had protested, like that was the important part.

“Maybe I should call for Skye again, she’s nicer.”

“Oh, I can be nice.”

She presses her mouth against the curve of his jaw, sucking at the spot until Coulson feels the flesh go tender and slightly sore. He moans a little.

“She likes you too, you know,” Daisy repeats, sliding her mouth down his neck and lower.

Coulson buries his fingers into her hair, gently guiding her towards the scar over his heart.

“Who?” he asks, not keeping track.

She drops a tiny kiss on the scarred skin.

“Whoever,” she mutters.

_Anyone who’s in here_ , he hears.


End file.
